WO 03/024861 A1 and DE 197 41 476 A1 describe labeling machines. With these labeling machines, bottles are conveyed on a circular segment path on a carousel. A conveyance device is provided for this purpose. Labeling units may be connected to the outside of the conveyance device.
Several different labeling units are provided here for the various labeling methods, such as labeling with self-stick labels, labeling with hot glue, labeling with cold glue, etc.
In this way it is possible to apply different labels to different types of bottles using one and the same central conveyance device. It is also possible to apply different types of labels to one and the same bottle, e.g., a front label and a neck label or the like.
Due to the modular design of the labeling machines, it is also possible to provide different labeling methods for different products, because by simply replacing a labeling unit, a different type of label may be applied in a different labeling method.
The labeling unit as well as the conveyance device each have their own control equipment for controlling the respective conveyance sequences.